Trash compactors are known which reduce bulk trash and garbage to a relatively compact mass. Such devices facilitate transportation, storage and disposal of what would normally be a relatively large volume of trash and garbage.
In the most common type of compactor an electric motor is used which serves to depress a heavy-duty ram in a compaction chamber designed to receive uncompacted trash. Such systems have the disadvantage that they are relatively bulky and require permanent installation near a convenient source of electric power.